Brothers Forever
by anime-rocks-08
Summary: All Cody wants is his brother back. Not this stranger who ignores him giving him the cold shoulder and watches him get bullied by Drew and crew. But maybe after one more beating from Drew and the gang, he just might get his older brother back after all.


**There are many stories out there with Cody unpopular getting bullied and Zack popular with many friends. I think they are remarkable stories. They are so interesting and you learn from those kind of stories as well.**

**I'm doing a story just the same, of course mine would necessarily be the worst since my grammar and vocabulary hasn't improved much even though i do read a lot of fan fiction.**

**I DO NOT own Zack and Cody although i wish i did, but i don't.**

**Enjoy! my first story of Zack and Cody.**

**And also there might be a bit of twincest nothing Marjorie. But it mostly close brotherly love. And it might be loooong so sorry if it is.**

* * *

Cody flinched as the early morning sun shined through his and Zack bedroom of the 23rd room sweet in the hotel Tipton. He rubbed his sleeping eyes and tangled a finger through his golden blond hair getting out the comfortable bed for another day of school, or as Cody would put it. Hell.

He heard a yawn and saw Zack sitting up also running a hand through his messy hair. Cody saw Zack getting out of bed towards the bathroom completely ignoring him.

Cody signed sadly. He was used to the ignorance his brother gave him for quite some time now, but it was like a knife slicing his heart each time Zack walk past him like he was just a shadow. His brother was perfection and he _was_ his brother's shadow. Nothing more.

Cody got changed into his usual clothes before going into the bathroom after Zack come back out. Still no acknowledgement from his brother what so ever.

He got all his school things and homework together putting it into his bag. In the kitchen he saw his mum making breakfast, pancakes. "Hi honey, sleep well?" she said giving him a pancake as he sat down.

"Yeah the usual" he replied quietly.

Carrie looked worriedly at her youngest son. She also knew about the distance between the twins. They hardly spoke to each other. Either Zack was at the arcade or with his friends. Every time Cody says good morning to Zack he would say shut up loser, whatever, or the worst possible answer. Nothing.

She prayed that her two sons would get back to being brothers and friends again.

Carrie came back to reality when Zack enter the living room. "Hi honey, pancake?" she suggested. "Yeah mum" he said bluntly.

Carrie gave her oldest son a pancake before getting her own.

Cody looked down at his food. His stomach wasn't hungry for food but for Zack possible greeting of hello Cody or at least something like that. But he got nothing. He gave a deep breath trying to get the right words out of his mouth.

"Morning Zack" Cody said cheerfully. Zack had a bored expression on his face as he looked at Cody like an insect ready to be squashed. "Whatever loser" Zack muttered.

"Zack be polite to your brother" Carrie said angrily. But she knew it wouldn't make a difference.

"Whatever I'm leaving" Zack replied coldly towards his mother. Grabbing his bag and walking out the door leaving Cody behind.

Cody felt tears glittering upon his eyes but wiped them before they fell. "Bye mum see you after school" he said quietly giving a depression smile to his mum as he walk out the door with his bag.

Cody stood quietly at the bus stop with Zack and some other students waiting for the bus to arrive. Zack felt a pair of eyes on him and saw his brother looking at him. "What?" Zack replied in annoyance.

"Nothing" Cody whispered. Zack didn't replied and just continued to ignore him.

The bus came a few minutes later with people seated everywhere.

Cody sat at the front as usual on his own. He could hear Zack's laughter in the back row as he was surrounded by girls and Drew's gang, and also himself.

He then heard the gang talking about him.

"What! Cody sleeps with a blankey. Oh my god how sad". Said a slut laughing.

"It's true. Every time we watch a scary movie, he curls up into his blanket whining saying Zack turn it off, turn it off. And then he starts crying. I hate him so much, he is such a baby. It's embarrassing having a brother like him". He said disgustedly to his friends.

None of them didn't realise that Cody heard them laughing about him. But his mind was on what Zack said. _"Does he really think I'm embarrassing? does he really hate me?" _Cody felt a small tear run down his face. Then wiped it with his sleeves before anyone saw.

At school was no better, he got shove into lockers, tripped over by bullies or for no apparent reason. And cried out once when he got stamped on by a girl's high heel shoes when picking up his work off the floor. No one was his friends, no one helped him. All he'll be is a shadow in everyone's world. And even his brother's world.

Lunch was basically the same. All the table were crowded and even if some were empty, no one wouldn't let Cody sit with them. He wasn't hungry anyway, so he decided to go outside till class started.

He walked along the hallways getting towards the doors to the open outside. But didn't make it when two strong arms grabbed him slamming him into the wall.

He felt the impact making him become dizzy. He saw drew, the gang and also Zack.

Drew grabbed the front of Cody's shirt tightly making him flinch. "I got my report back today, and guess what. I only got 2 As. And the rest i got Cs. Thanks to you I'm grounded for two weeks cause of my appalling grades". He punch Cody in the gut hard making him spit out blood. The two boys from Drew's crew let go of Cody and kicked him making him fall on the floor.

Drew grabbed Cody's hair making him yelp. He punch Cody in the nose but not hard enough to break it. However blood still poured out.

"Ok boys let's give our little Cody a lesson shall we?" Drew said smirking. Cody tried to protect his body as best he could from the kicks and punches thrown at his now fragile and broken body. In the beating Cody could see Zack leaning against the wall looking at him. His face showed no emotion, but Cody could see a hint of guilt inside his dull blue eyes.

After one last punch from Drew, the gang left. Leaving Cody mixed with tears and blood. He tried to get up but the pain was unbearable.

He then felt two hands softly pushing him up into a sitting position. His eyes widen as he saw his twin brother Zack. "Zack?" he whispered rashly as his breathing was still not in control from the beating.

Zack looked at his brother's battered and bruised face. One of his eyes were closed tight after an impact. His nose purple and bleeding. His lip was cut, showing two teeth broken and also bleeding. His hair was sticking to blood after meeting with the wall and his shirt and trousers ripped in several places.

Zack looked towards the ground. It was his fault his little brother was in this mess. His brother didn't deserve any of this. He's a good person, trying to make friends. But gets used as a punch bag instead. Cody is sensitive, fragile but also innocent. Why did god put cruelty on his innocent soul?

Zack snapped from his trance as he heard his brother speak. "Zack are you ok?". Zack saw his brother looking at him concerned. "Fine. go home and bandaged yourself up". He flinched at his choice of words.

He got up and was about to walk off till a blooded hand got hold of his shirt. "I'm sorry for being an embarrassing brother" Cody said to Zack before letting go.

Zack felt tears coming so he moved his head side to side angrily. He grabbed Cody around the waist making him jump, and put his less battered arm around his shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home". He muttered. They both walked out of school even though school hadn't finished yet.

When they got home to the hotel Tipton. They were both revealed they didn't have to explain to their mum about the injuries, since she was in a rehearsal.

He helped Cody sit on the bed properly before getting the first aid kit. When he came back he saw Cody trying to get his blood-stained t-shirt off. However was having a hard time doing so.

Zack put the first aid on the bed and help Cody take off his shirt and trousers. Many bruises under the shirt and trousers scattered his little brother's small body.

He got another pair of clothes so when Zack finished the cuts he could help Cody put them on.

He grabbed the bowl of warm water and flannel rinsing it before starting on his face. Cody back away thinking he was going to get hit. Zack noticed and grabbed Cody's chin firmly but softly. He got rid of the blood surrounding his baby brother's beautiful face and bandaged up all the cuts.

15 minutes later he was done. Ever since they came into the sweet, none of them said a word. They were both sitting on Zack's bed in silence. Cody kept fiddling with his fingers looking at the sheets. He really wanted to say something but he didn't want Zack cold expression coming loose again. But wanted to give it a shot.

"Thank you Zack for you know helping me" he said still looking at the sheets. Zack didn't say nothing. He had nothing to say and didn't desevre that thank you he got from Cody. For what he had done to Cody's life so far. He didn't deserve even forgiveness.

"It's ok if you hate me and don't want to talk to me. I-i heard what you said on the bus and your right. It is embarrassing having blanky at my age hiding away from the scary films. I'm sorry that you have to put up with me like this". Cody said looking at blanky next to him but didn't pick it up.

Zack gritted his teeth looking at Cody, his eyes blazing but also tearing up. Cody moved further back against the boarder of Zack's bed frightened.

"I'm sorry Zack, i didn't mean to get you upset i-" Cody was cut off as Zack hugged him tightly but enough for Cody to breath. "How?" Zack whispered. Cody heard "how what?".

Zack pulled Cody out of the hug with tears steaming down his flushed face. "How can you say sorry to me after what i always do to you? I leave you always walking alone around school. You getting bullied all the time and i'm always there watching but never helping. And you still forgive me, why?" Zack hiccuped each time he talked.

Cody smiled at his crying brother "why? because your my brother and I love you. I know I'm dorky but I wish we could hang out together again. Just like old times. Like when we used to go into the vents or torment Mr. Moseby. Get grounded by mum, things like that".

Then Cody heard a giggle. He looked and saw Zack laughing a joyful laugh which he hadn't heard in like decades. Cody looked down embarrassed. "Did I say something wrong?" Cody said innocently.

Zack put a hand on Cody's shoulder. "No you didn't but what you just said I had to laugh. I mean those were fun times and we could still them again like starting tomorrow. What do you say?".

Cody faces lighted with joy "really!" but then it turn into a sad frown. "But what about Drew?" he whispered. Zack made Cody look at him. "I'm going to quit being in the gang. It my fault you get made fun of. And I rather be your older brother than a stranger to you. And also 2 things I need to say. 1. Don't ever, ever think I could hate you, you my baby brother and I also love you. So never forget that ok. And 2. What I said on the bus, I'm very truly deeply sorry. I mean it I'm very sorry for what I said and do to you". Zack's face returned to it emotional self and a bit embarrassed on apologizing, but it was worth it when Cody smiled.

"Apologize accepted". He laugh as he bought Zack back into a hug. They hugged for a while till a yawn came. "I'm tired" said Cody rubbing his eyes. To Zack it was adorable. "Yeah all this talking has made us tried" he said jokily but also yawned.

Cody got into Zack's bed snuggling into the covers. "You don't mind if i sleep with you do you?". Zack smiled "nah not a problem little bro". Zack also got into the covers bringing an arm around Cody who came closer to Zack's chest. Zack rested his head on top of Cody's bright blond hair bringing him closer. If that's possible. "Zack I love you, night" Cody said with his eyes closed, his breathing getting deeper.

Zack kissed his brothers forehead then played with his hair. "Love you baby brother night". Then he started to close his eyes as his brother's breathing became a source for sleeping.

Week Later

Carrie found out about what happened to Cody the day after and told the school about his injuries and the boys who did it. Drew and his crew were expelled for 2 weeks and when they came back, they would have to the classrooms everyday after school for a year.

Zack never left Cody's side ever expect for the bathroom. They began to pull pranks again much to Mr. Moseby horror. And at school they would always hanged out together. Cody asked Zack if he wanted to go to the library with him, and was surprised when Zack answered yes. Zack never did get into a gang again for he didn't want anything to happen to Cody. He is his older brother, his protector, and he will always be that person.

Cody also never got bullied again either thanks to Zack for he would kick their asses to pieces. And Carrie's wish eventually came true for the boys to get along again.

But most of all, it was Cody's wish that can true. He wanted his brother back. The lazy excuse of not doing any homework, chores and embarrassed at saying emotional things brother back. He got his twin older brother back, and he wouldn't replace Zack for anything in the world. Cody is no longer a shadow but a person by his brother side. And he wouldn't do anything to change that.

They are best friends. They are Brother, twin brothers. They are both inseparable twin brothers that no one could ever separate. No one.


End file.
